Piper Khaki
Piper Khaki was a student at Citadel Academy, and a member of Team CHLK. Her weapon of choice is a sniper rifle titled Brutal Insight. Appearance Piper appears as a teenage girl with dark brown hair that ends in a fishtail braid in the back. She is also rarely seen without her dark brown fedora. Though it is unknown how she does so, she keeps her rabbit ears and tail hidden. Her clothes consist of a khaki-colored sleeveless turtleneck sweater, with a dark brown short-sleeved leather jacket ending just above her stomach. She wears khakis that end just above her ankles, and tall dark brown, small-heeled leather boots which have three buckles on the out-facing side. She wears a dark brown belt over her khakis, with a gold buckle that has two bullets crossed in an "x" shape. The belt has multiple holsters and hoops on the back, used to store slightly larger guns and her flute. The same bullet "x" appears on her dark brown leather gloves as well. She also wears a bandolier covered in pouches, which she uses to store ammo, among other things. Brutal Insight is attached to her back using a powerful magnetic strap on the bandolier. She also appears to wear a small locket around her neck. Personality Piper Khaki is silent and cool, and often doesn't hold back in her speech, resulting in her often coming across as being scathing. Those who know her, however, know that she means well, and that it is all a part of her mannerisms. Although she bottles it inside and hides it very well, Piper is very insecure. She is slightly averse to meeting new people, due to not wanting to open up about her past. Piper is cool under pressure, and often relentless. She get much more serious in battle, which her teammates find surprising due to the fact that she is mostly no-nonsense outside of battle already. Abilities Piper is known to be a capable fighter in both long-ranged and melee combat. Although she prefers to sit back and let her long-range weapons do the talking, she is willing to switch to close combat, using flexible acrobatics in conjunction with her sniper rifle, which she wields defensively as a shield in such forms of combat. She is known to only use her aura sparingly, which usually works to her disadvantage. Unlike her aura, Piper uses her semblance, Aura Vision, frequently, allowing her a commanding view of the battlefield which her opponents typically lack. Her role as sniper and her vision-based semblance typically have her making the tactical decisions in battle, which Einar frequently expresses his thankfulness for. Etymology "Piper" is an English name meaning "piper," funnily enough. Her surname, "Khaki," is derived from the color of the same name. Appearances *''CHLK: Book of Conclusion'' *''HPD'' Trivia *Piper has been checked using multiple Mary Sue tests: **Piper scored a 36 on this test, which is described as: "Extremely high chance your character is a Mary Sue. VERY risky range." **Piper scored a 25 on this test, which is a balanced character. trusts this test's results more, as it was made specifically for RWBY, unlike the first one. Category:RWBY Category:CHLK Category:Faunus